


ABCs of an Exorcist

by AureMu



Category: D. Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Ghosts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is an Exorcist, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AureMu/pseuds/AureMu
Summary: A stands for Allen!~ B stands for Bak! C stands for Cross!These are the ABCs of the life of an Exorcist, (F/N) (L/N)!





	1. A for Allen Walker~

**Author's Note:**

> This work is set in the current events of the manga. It will be updated every 2 days except for the special chapters.

Your eyes widen as a glowing, white cape protects you from the onslaught of bullets from the Akuma. A white arm wraps around your shoulders securely and pulls you into the safety of an alley within a second. You blink in surprise and raise your head to look at the gray-skinned man over your shoulder whose lips curved into a frown.

"A-Are you alright?" You question. His eyes widen at your words. Then he raises an eyebrow and steps back to fully look at you.

"You're a new exorcist, aren't you?" He says while planting a smile on his face that doesn't seem to fit emotionally. You sense no ill intentions from this man, however, and smile back.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me there. What's your name?" You ask as you stare into his gray eyes.

"Allen Walker. I'm a street performer," He states. His body seems to tremble; from worry, anger, or pain, you cannot place it. You blink and rub the back of your head. Internally, you wonder where you've heard that name before.

"I'm (F/N) (L/N), thanks for saving me there!" You exclaim and then unexpectedly wrap your arms around his body in a hug. Nothing but positive emotions flow from you to the street performer. His claws must be part of the costume, you assume.

" _E-Eh?!_ " You chuckle and pull back as you sprint out of the alley while waving goodbye to him. The satisfying surprise on his face elicits a smirk to rise on your lips.

"Thanks again, Allen Walker!"

~

Later that day, you're interrogated by the CROW since you're one of the only ones who had contact with Allen Walker. He used to be an exorcist, but now he's a Noah. At first, you were taken aback. Then, you're left with gratefulness. Afterall, you'd just be a pile of _ashes_ if he wasn't there.

"But he was so kind! He saved my life!" You argue as Komui and Malcolm both give you a deadpan expression. At least you defended him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, B for Bak Chang!


	2. New Year's Special - Lenalee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years Special!

"Yes yes, Chief, I'll be able to get home before midnight." You chuckle into the phone. The golem next to you flaps its wings while connected by the wire.

"Be safe! All the ceremonies will attract akumas!" Komui warns. His voice resembles a doting brother. A sweatdrop forms on your head at the thought of becoming another Lenalee to him. Another person to smother with love.

"Yes Chief, I'll see you in a few hours," You chuckle and leave the building to walk to the train station. On the way, you pass by a store showing off a mannequin with long hair tied into two ponytails by two red bows.

" _Hmm?_ " You hum in surprise. The bows seemed familiar to you in some way. You pull out a picture in your coat that Lenalee gave you to as a welcoming gift. 

It was a picture of her and Allen Walker. They had been really close friends before you entered the order. Your eyes then widen as you look at Allen's ribbon on his chest and back to the ribbons on the mannequins head as an idea pops into your head.

~

Later, as you find the exorcist you're looking for, you attempt to hide the small, wrapped box behind you while approaching her.

"Lenalee!" You call out from the crowd. She turns and smiles brightly at you after she swings her head back and forth looking for you.

"You made it! I hope you like the party," She chuckles as you pull her out to the balcony. Your lips quirk up into a grin as you look at the joyous occasion. Everyone seems so content and at peace.

"I love it! I have a surprise for you. I wanted to thank you for being a good friend of mine." You say. Lenalee blinks in surprise as you hand her the gift.

"Aw you really didn't have to," She chuckles. You just blush at her thanks. She gently tears the gift open to reveal a brown box. She lifts the lid, and her small gasp of shock is all you hear. You turn to look at her reaction. Tears line her eyes before rolling down her cheeks as she lifts one of the ribbons.

"I-I thought you would like them." You nervously state and rub the back of your head. You didn't realize she'd end up _crying_.

"Oh I love them," She whispers. Then she jumps at you and slides her arms around your torso; her head curls over your shoulder. You immediately hug her back as her sobs mix with happy laughter.

"Thank you so much, (F/N)," Lenalee whispers. The group of fireworks explode in the sky, lighting the world in various shades of colors. Lenalee pulls back but still close enough for her arms to remain around you. The both of you watch the fireworks as the roar of excitement is heard by the crowd of finders and scientists inside. You look back and blush at the sight of pure happiness shining in her eyes.

"Happy New Years, (F/N)!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a safe and amazing New Year everyone!


	3. B for Bak Chang~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never knew how much fun you could have with discovering a certain person's secret...

"You have a crush on Lenalee?" You ask out loud as you stumble upon a folder of pictures carefully hidden between two books in the library. Bak gasps out of shock and snatches the pictures out of your hands. Hives form along his skin as his face turns red.

"N-No I do not stalk Lenalee!" He exclaims in a whisper. He turns and glares at you, grabbing you by the collar. You hang there, suspended in the air, with a ghost-like expression.

"That's not what I asked…" You trail off with surprise. He then swiftly drags you through the new Head Quarters and into the Science Division's section. You tilt your head back as you notice Reever.

"Good Afternoon!" You cheerily greet.

"Afternoon (F/N)-" Reever begins, but he's interrupted by Bak and your gasp at the sight of a green, short-haired exorcist serving coffee.

"Lenalee!" You exclaim and wrestle yourself out of Bak's hold and sprint at her. Bak pales and grabs Reever while sprinting at you.

"Can we erase memories, Reever?!" Bak shouts as the hives increase by the second. Reever struggles as he's being dragged.

"Y-Yeah but it's all of their memory-" Reever is cut off again as you wrap your arms around Lenalee's neck and jump on her back. She balances your weight with hers as Bak throws Reever off in the distance. His cry of surprise echoes down the halls followed by a crash a second later.

"I have a secret to tell you!" You exclaim. Lenalee blinks and smiles at you.

"What is it?" She asks. Bak suddenly wraps his arms around Lenalee's leg and tears stream down his hive filled face.

"Bak-san?" Lenalee questions as you smirk evilly at him from behind Lenalee's shoulder.

"I'll do anything! Please (F/N)!" He begs. You giggle innocently and tilt your head to the side.

" _Anything?~_ " You hum as a wide smirk grows on your face.

~

An hour later, you happily skip through the halls of HQ with a content look on your face as Bak Chang hosts a party in the cafeteria with a cake that says Lvellie Sucks! made by Jerry. You duck your head when Lvellie storms down the hall to investigate the noise only for it to silence all of a sudden. Then screams echo down the hall as a sweat drop forms on your head.

"Oh dear~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up C for Cross! Thank you for the lovely kudos~


	4. C for Cross~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wonder what you really saw that night.

As you twirl in the white dress your mother bought for you before you left for the Order, an arm wraps around your waist and twirls you into their chest. You place your cool fingers against your temple as your vision swirls all around you. You let out a nervous chuckle at the sight of the red-haired General when it settles.

"G-General Cross! What are you doing here?" You ask surprised. You were dancing by yourself on the rooftop. The moonlight kissing your skin as you relax after a rather stressful mission during the day. You recognized him from photos despite being tired.

"I thought I saw a ghost, turns out to be a beautiful goddess." He chuckles. A blush dusts your cheeks as you thank him shyly and unwrap the warm arm around your waist to take a step back. You take in the sight of him without his usual jacket and that hat he always wears to see that he's not as intimidating.

"You're Allen Walker's Master, right?" You ask curiously. You take a seat on the edge of the building as Cross follows you as well. He swirls the red wine in his left hand as the lit cigarette glows lightly.

"Yes, that's my idiot apprentice." He states. A slight bubble of laughter leaves your lips because he has a fond look on his face despite his harsh words.

"Do you miss him?" You ask. You raise up a knee and lean on it to look at Cross's expression wondering what's his thoughts on Allen's "betrayal". He brings the flask of wine to his lips and tilts it back. His adam's apple bobs up as he gulps and then he turns smirking to you.

"No," He scoffs. You just shake your head and turn to look at the moon. You knew that fond look in his eyes as he stares off into the distance. You _knew_  he missed him. 

As you turn to ask him about Allen, he had disappeared. You stand up quickly and look around to see where he has gone before sighing and heading back inside to sleep.

~

"The General's dead? But I just..." You trail off. You turn to look down at your boots in disbelief. Komui sighs. 

"The General was murdered." Komui states with a confused expression. You nod and leave the room chuckling lightly. 

"Seems like I'm the one who saw a ghost..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, D for Demons!


	5. D for Demons~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little backstory and description of your innocence~

Strands of your (H/C) locks fly with the wind as you dodge the slice of a level two Akuma's knife. Its cackle echoes in your mind causing a headache as you land in a crouched position behind it.

"You're too late! The humans are already dead!" The demon laughs. Raw and uncontrolled anger runs through your veins for a split moment before you take a breath and activate your innocence in a whisper.

"Shut up." You growl before you adjust the glowing green gloves on your hands. You sprint towards the Akuma, jumping left then right as you avoid the dark matter bullets it shoots.

One bullet hits the ground in front of you. The dust and debris fly up into a cloud. It blinds blind you for a minute, but you recall the location of the Akuma and push off of the ground. The muscles in your quadriceps and calves burn as you let out a shout of anger; pulling your right arm back as the Akuma screeches at the sight of you.

"DIE!" You shout as your innocence in glove form smashes through the Akuma's mechanical skin and explodes into ash right in front of you. Your boot-ladden feet land in the pile of ashes that your eyes stare into. Nightmarish memories surface to the front of your thoughts at the same time as-

"(F/N)…?" The voice of your mother questions. Your heart races as you swiftly turn to look for your mother but she's nowhere to be found.

Seconds pass that feel like hours before reality kicks in. You laugh sadly to yourself as you run a hand through your hair. Your mother died to an Akuma, and your name was the last thing she said. As you killed demons, you supposed you were running away from your own demons as well…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, E for Exorcists!


	6. E for Exorcists~

"Y'know, I've always wondered when exorcists came to be," You begin as you're sitting in a carriage with Miranda Lotto on a new mission. Miranda turns to you a bit surprised. "They say we've been around for thousands of years like the Earl."

"You don't know?" She asks curiously. You nod and brightly smile at her. You just met her several minutes ago and set off on a brand new adventure.

"Exorcists are accommodators of the Innocence. The accommodators synchronize with it to form an anti-Akuma weapon to destroy akumas and defeat the Earl of Millenium," Miranda passionately explains. Miranda then panics at the sight of your emotionless face since she doesn't realize you're thinking about her words. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" A sweatdrop forms on your head as you shakily try to calm her down.

"I-It's okay, Miranda! I just wanted to know!" You laugh nervously. She pauses in her bowing. You grab a handkerchief from your pocket and hand it to her. She thanks you and wipes away the tears.

"Say, how did you become an exorcist, Miranda?" You ask curiously once she finishes cleaning up her face. Her entire being lights up with happiness as she grabs your hands making you retract a bit startled.

"Allen Walker and Lenalee saved me from a never-ending day that reset at midnight. They saved my life from Road Kamelot." Miranda exclaims before pulling back and curling on the seat beginning to apologize profusely. You rub the back of your head with a nervous chuckle before blinking in succession as you realize her words.

_Allen Walker, huh?_

"What about you, (F/N)?" Miranda asks. You just give a fake, bright smile to her.

"That'll be another story for another day~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, F for For!


	7. F for For~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical Girl + Mischievous You = ?

The moment Bak Chang sliced his hand into a swirl with two legs, you branded the man as insane. You thought he sliced his hand for no reason. He shouts out an incantation as his hand glows a light blue.

"DISTRACT HER WHILE I ESCAPE, FOR!" He shouts as he dashes down the hall, leaving you with a magical girl shorter than you in a burst of light. The girl glares in his direction and then turns to you.

"Oi, who are you?" She asks and then her eyes widen and she smirks giving you a dangerous look.

"Me? Who are you? You popped out of nowhere!" You exclaim with surprise. She points a marshmallow-like hand at you with a bright grin.

"You're the new exorcist that blackmailed Bak!" She laughs and then holds her hand out while laughing. You blush in realization before sighing as if in heaven.

"Yeah, that was great~ My name is (F/N) (L/N). Nice to meet you…" You state as you grab her hand and shake it firmly.

"I'm For, and I'm the Guardian Deity of the Asian Branch." She explains. You let out a gasp of surprise.

"Woooow! So that's how you appeared out of nowhere," You chuckle and pull your hand back. She nods in approval.

"Bak can summon me through his blood, and he needed me to distract you?" She questions with a little bit of mischief in her eyes. Determination fires up in your eyes as you lift up a new folder you found by accident underneath a couch you were taking a nap in.

"Can you help me get Bak back? I believe the order needs a good joke to relax nowadays," You suggest. For grins at you and nods.

"Let's go, (L/N)!"

Several hours later, you sit with your new best friend, For, in the cafeteria to see Bak perform a random song to sing to motivate the finders and exorcists. However, everyone just ends up laughing as his hives form but he tries keeping in tune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, G for Generals!


	8. G for Generals~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were curious about the Generals, so you tagged along with Komui to a briefing.

As Komui informs the Generals of the various events happening all over the world, you observe each of them.

General Froi Tiedoll is by far the kindest looking one. His face motions were rather soft. He seemed a bit messy though. His curly hair is puffed up as if he hasn't really brushed it in a while.

General Klaud Nine is a woman! That portion shocks you as you peek behind Komui a bit intimidated. You can easily sense how powerful all of them were. The monkey on her shoulder took most of your attention.

General Winters Socalo scares you more than any of them. His presence demanded attention just by how buff and large he is. The helmet covering his face did nothing to ease your nerves as well. As a result, you were left swaying from fear.

"You must be the exorcist that saw ghost Cross, aren't you?" Tiedoll asks as he places a hand on your shoulder to steady you. You're brought back to reality as your thoughts travel to Cross. A tragic smile dances onto your face as you nod.

"Yes, sir." You reply. He lets out a hum before smiling at you.

"Just stay alive, Miss…?" He trails off uncertain.

"(F/N) (L/N)," You inform.

"Alright, Miss (L/N). There aren't many exorcist left, and we need you. Have a good day." He states as you and Komui leave the room.

"General Tiedoll is nice," You comment. Komui chuckles and nods in agreement. "The others are scary." You shiver at the thought of having to fight them.

"They all have reached the critical point in synchronization," Komui informs. He's about to go in-depth, but he spots Lenalee down the hall and sprints at her in excitement screaming out her name sweetly. A sweat drop forms on your head as you sigh.

"I wonder what critical point feels like~" You hum as you skip down the halls of HQ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These flash fics are just experiences of being an exorcist, there's no plot line aha.
> 
> Next up, Special...?


	9. Winter Special - At HQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending some time with the people you care about and a new found cat never went better...

The wisp of steam emerging from the hot chocolate sways in the air until it disappears. Your eyes stare at the decorated whipped cream showing the various snowflakes. You stir the liquid as you lift your head to observe your home.

Krory's improvement in card games prevents him from being tricked again as Miranda is crying into a pillow for losing against Krory. Lenalee is rubbing her back in comfort as Chaozii laughs obnoxiously at winning.

Kanda opens the door momentarily before glaring at all of them and leaving. You chuckle to yourself and then turn to see Komui. His eyes are softened and his usually giddy actions are absent as he's leaning against the wall while chatting with Bak.

You leave him to his conversation and turn to look out the window. A yawn leaves your lips as something black darts across the window ledge. You lift your bundle of blankets and yourself and make your way to the window. You push it open before climbing out.

"Oi,where are you going, (F/N)?" Chaozii asks surprised. You turn and smile at him.

"Outside for a little bit." You reply before standing on the ledge. Krory and Lenalee warn you to be careful. You thank the two and close the window. Paw prints are seen leading to the rooftop when you look around for clues. You end up following them and watching your step.

A black cat with a silver stigma on its forehead meows at you. You blink before chuckling and placing the mug near its legs.

"Have some." You chuckle and the cat bends him ~~_her?_~~ head. The silence is comforting as you wrap your blankets around your shoulders. The cat jumps into your lap and purrs while rubbing against your stomach. You chuckle and run your fingers through her _~~his?~~_ luscious hair.

"You don't seem like a stray. You're too pampered." You hum to yourself. The cat yawns and falls asleep in your lap as you close your eyes and enjoy the whistle of the icicles on trees.

~

As you crawl back in the window with the sleeping cat in your arms, the others greet you warmly. Your lips raise into a warm smile, and you lift a single finger to your lips to shush them.

"I found a cat-" You begin in a whisper as you look down at the sleeping cat in your arms, but you're cut off when Krory shifts, steals the cat out of your arms and throws it so far into the sky that it disappears as a star. Lenalee immediately takes you by the shoulders and spins you in circles.

"Ah jeez, what's wrong?!" You exclaim. Your brows are pushed together as a light glare is sent into Krory's eyes.

"That _cat_  is a Noah! Her name is Lulubell!" Krory shouts. Lenalee sighs in relief as she realizes you're safe and in one piece.

"Noah?" You question. Your voice raises an octave higher as your eyes nearly budge out of your sockets.

"Alert the base!" Komui shouts and the alarms go off as a sweat drop forms on your head.

"Stay here," Lenalee states before jumping out of the open window and dashing off with Krory. Chaozii and Miranda run to the window as you plop down into your previous seat with the blanket tangled in your limbs.

"You don't have to tell me twice." You groan and quickly fall asleep. Your gut screamed at you that she was long gone. You felt a bit rude that she had been thrown into the cold, but she's a Noah.

At that last thought, you drift into sleep…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may be delayed due to midterms. Next up, H for Howard Link.


	10. H for Howard~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you're more troublesome than Allen...

The bounding spell wraps around your body and throws you across the battlefield. A scream flows from your mouth in surprise as you emerge out of the rubble of a building. Howard Link had aimed to take down Allen Walker, but you - the exorcist who was crushed from one of the buildings they destroyed - had emerged and stood in front of Allen Walker unknowingly.

"Oi!" You shout in annoyance as you stand up and activate your  
Innocence despite having a restricted upper body.

"(F/N)! Thank you!" Allen shouts and ends up slipping through the shocked Howard Link's grasp. He turns to you with a glare and tugs you all the way to him. You stumble and raise your eyebrows at this blonde man.

"You idiot! You let Allen Walker get away!" He shouts at you. You quickly get up and slam your forehead against his. He grunts but makes no movement otherwise.

"Me?! You're the one that _destroyed_ the building I was in! You're the idiot!" You exclaim in annoyance and pull back. He rubs his forehead while glaring at you.

"What's your name?" He asks as he removes the spell from your body. You flex your arms and then stretch them out.

"(F/N) (L/N)," You inform him and then jab his chest with your finger. "You better remember that you rude magician." You huff and turn around to walk away.

"We're even, Allen Walker!" You shout and it echoes across the buildings. Link stares at your retreating form before sprinting at you to get more information regarding Allen. He ends up being slapped as he tripped and grabbed your chest.

"Pervert!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for being busy! 
> 
> Next up, I for Innocence.


	11. I for Innocence~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You jinxed the outcome of your mission...

The green orb glimmers in your palm. Its holy light hypnotizing you as you slip it in into the pocket of your jacket. A light smile rests on your face from completing the mission. You stretch your arms out and close your eyes.

"What a peaceful mission. No Akuma or Noahs~" You hum and carry your suitcase with your right hand. You freeze with your next step at the sound of an ark door opening. You tense and look down to see not a white ark but a black one with ripples. Immediately, you jump back and throw your suitcase onto the head of the Noah. Your suitcase is sliced into two as a Noah steps out.

"Dammit I take it back," You mutter with a frown. "Who are you?" The man stands properly as the crowd runs away in fear.

His young, stoic face doesn't change as he disappears from your vision. You sense him approaching at an inhuman speed and activate your innocence while stepping to the side. The glint of his sword blinding you for a second as his golden eyes stare straight into yours.

"Shi-" You curse but his other hand reaches out to your neck. You pull back and curve your body into a backward flip as your clench your fist.

"Toraido, Noah of Judgement. I've come for the innocence. What's your name?" He asks seriously. You give a bright smile to him as your entire body is running on adrenaline.

"(F/N) (L/N), Exorcist. I've come to protect the innocence..." You reply. Then your confidence wavers as his emotionless eyes glare slightly at your playfulness.

"By running away!" You shout and throw a smoke bomb before jumping through the window of the building to your right and sprinting through. The glass shards smash into tiny pieces as his footsteps chase after you.

~

The back of your uniform is soaked with sweat and some blood as a river of comical tears flow down your face. You clutch onto Lenalee's collar and shake her back and forth.

"Thank god I'm alive! Toraido is so _scary_! He doesn't say anything!" You cry out as a sweat drop forms on Lenalee's.

"As long as you're alive, (F/N)," She chuckles nervously.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, J for Jasdevi!~


	12. J for Jasdevi~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trouble-filled day for the three of you....

"Ah, he was nothin' but trouble!" Devit complains as he cracks his neck. His twin brother crushes the glowing innocence with ease. The dust falls from his hand signifying a sucessful mission.

"Hiii~ Trouble! Trouble-" Jasdero laughs but silences immediately when a woman, aka you, lands on the twins. It causes a small cloud of dust to arise from the impact of all three of you forming a dog pile on the ground.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing woman!" Devit shouts rudely at you as you look up to the roof of the building ignoring his shout.

_Were they still following you?_

"Stop shouting and get off of me!" You shout pushing him off of your legs. However, you freeze in shock at the sight of their skin color, the stigma on their foreheads, and the amber eyes that glare at you in confusion.

"Noah!" Both you and the CROW members from the roof shout in surprise. The confusion on their faces are wiped as the CROW immediately throw binding spells towards all three of you.

"Oh hell no!" You shout out and sprint away from the chaos. A moment later, you're joined by two boys who are just as panicked as you are.

"How could you lead them to us?! Hii~" Jasdero exclaims.

"Yeah! We were perfectly fine till you showed up!" Devit shouts. You glance back to see the CROW catching up and glare at the two of them.

"You're the real trouble!" You shout and throw your brown cloak concealing your identity at the dark haired boy in desperation. He curses and attempts to throw it off of him but ends up running into his brother. They tumble along the cobble road and create a dust cloud that conceals yourself as you sprint away. You can hear more explosions and laughter echoing the streets of this town in Egypt.

You catch your breath in the back of a camel drawn carriage hidden by the new cloak you snatched. The package of documents regarding the experiments of the Black Order lies tucked safely in your uniform. All of that trouble just for this.

"She was wearing an exorcist uniform, right?" Devit asks among the bodies of the fallen CROW. His brother laughs bringing an arm around his shoulder.

"She sure was~ Hiii~" Jasdero grins.

"I wonder what these CROW possibly want from her..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Forgive me for the delay~ Life seems to take hold of me so much these days.
> 
> Also, special thanks for all the lovely and hilarious comments, MeedDaLoop. :)
> 
> Next up, K for Komui~


	13. K for Komui~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will always be someone whose shoulder you can cry on...

"Heard you ran into a Noah, are you alright?" Komui asks as he sits next to you on the couch in his new office. He drapes a blanket over your shoulders and places a mug of hot chocolate in your hands.

Your eyes flash to the scene of various finders who were murdered by Sheril. You were bound to a chair by rope and magic; forced to watch their deaths or rather what normal people would call as mass suicide as Sheril controlled their limbs.

"I'm…" You trail off uncertain of what you felt. It is a mixture of fear, grief, and most of all anger. The raw emotion formed from not being able to help them despite your abilities as an exorcist.

Komui places a hand on your back; bringing it up and down in a soothing manner. You raise your head to him to see the sad smile adorning his face. He then brushes a tear away from your face.

You gasp, not realizing you had begun to cry. A choking noise emits from you as you turn to look away and wipe your tears. Your body begins to jump from your sobs.

"Let it out," Komui's gentle voice suggests. It was all you needed as you broke the dam and let the tears flow. Your anguished cries echo down the hall before it's muffled by Komui's chest as his arms encase you in a comforting hug. He lets you scream it all out into his chest as his hands rub against your back.

After all, Sheril had no need to keep you alive other than fulfilling his sadistic tendencies on you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, L for Lavi~


	14. L for Lavi~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reminiscing Levi + Embarrassed Reader = :)

"Oi (F/N)!" Lavi calls out jumping out of a pile of books. You gasp in a large amount of air as you dive out of a mountain of leather bound paper as well.  
  
"What? Did you find it?!" You ask with happy tears rolling down your face. Lavi grins waving that thought away.  
  
"No no, it'd be impossible to find the innocence in this mess," He states. He tenses up at the glare that is sent his way before you take a deep breath and dive back in again. He rubs the back of his head before grinning.  
  
"Oi (F/N), do you remember when we first met?" He asks. The top half of your head pops out of the books with one balancing on your head.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Ah that's right! I remember…"  
  
~  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
Lavi blinks in confusion while observing the area around him with scrunched up eyebrows.  
  
"Where did tha-" He begins but ends up being slammed to the ground as a cushion instead. Lavi's hand reaches blindly for the object that fell on him only to grasp something soft.  
  
"Huh? Soft," He thinks in his head as he squeezes it. "Very squishy like-" His train of thought is cut off when his head snaps to the side as a result of a smack. He opens his eyes and focuses on the woman in front of him whose breast is between his fingers.  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
"STRIKE!" He shouts while crying a river of tears as he's kicked off into oblivion when he got a good look at you.  
  
~  
  
"Idiot rabbit," You shout while grabbing a book with rose dusted cheeks.  
  
"Ahh~ What a memory-"  
  
"YOU PERVERT!" You shout and throw a book from your pile at him. He shivers and ducks into his pile only to pop out with a shimmering grin.  
  
"You missed- OH!" He exclaims as the pile towering behind him crushes him. An evil chuckle escapes your lips as horns appear on your head.  
  
"Did I? Lavi?~" You grin.  
  
"(F/N), I found the innocence. Where is Lavi?" Bookman asks walking in with a green, glowing book. You smirk as your devilish horns disappear, and then turn to Bookman with an angelic smile.  
  
"I don't know~ He used to be here but he might've left." You smile and walk out of the library with Bookman.  
  
30 Minutes later…  
  
"Oiiii! Old Panda?! (F/N)?!" Lavi's shouts echo in the empty library… miles and miles away.  
  
"I truly wonder where Lavi is?~" You smile while sipping tea on the train heading back to HQ. Bookman just hums in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah dear, college sure is time consuming. :) A little longer as an apology.
> 
> Next up, M for Millennium Earl!~


	15. M for Millennium Earl~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dead of night, underneath the moonlight~

When your hands part the bush to reveal an oddly dressed man hunched over his curled up knees, you freeze in place. His sobs disturb the peace of the forest, however, the beautiful, pink, glowing plants give an otherworldly glow to the man. You had no idea where you were exactly, but this was definitely quite a sight. That didn't stop you from being careful though.  
  
You cautiously step toward him whose body shakes up and down with each gut-wrenching sob. It seems he didn't sense you approaching. You poke the man's shoulder with your finger while gulping. He turns his head and his top hat falls off. You catch it quickly as the beautiful feathers and designs on the hat look fragile.  
  
"W-What's wrong, sir?" You ask with uncertainty. He sniffles and the good samaritan in you causes you to quickly pull out your mother's handkerchief to help. His large stature towers over you, and the shadows seem to cover his face which conceal his identity.    
  
"That's so sweet of you~" He thanks and dabs the tears away from his eyes and cheek. You smile warmly at the man to comfort him. "I was crying over my brother. I miss him dearly~" You tap your chin wondering why this man's speech is so familiar to you. You shake it off and open your arms. All you caution flies out the window at a grieving man. He seems harmless enough too so it would be bad if the Millenium Earl popped up.  
  
"Would you like a hug? Arguments with family members are tragic," You sigh. His eyes widen and he nods as he stands and wraps his large arms around your body. You do the same and pat his back in a soothing rhythm.  
  
"I have to go now," You inform as you pull back. He sniffles and nods, giving you a charming smile. The sudden mood swing causes you to take a step back unconsciously.  
  
"Bye-bye, Miss Exorcist~" He whispers while waving your handkerchief.  
  
~  
  
So that's why only you knew the reason as to why you were so pale when you met the Millennium Earl the next day. He waved your handkerchief around and spared your life as mercy while the others fell to their deaths around you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, N for Nea Campbell~


	16. N for Nea Campbell~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first you thought it was Allen...

Instead of the usual warm smile of Allen Walker, you're met with the dangerous golden eyes of the supposed Noah inside of him. Your blood rushes through your veins as his grip tightens on your wrists while you're pinned to the wall. He winks and shushes you as several CROW rush past the dark alley that hides both of your bodies.

"Don't think of this as a kind gesture, (F/N)." His somehow deeper voice states as he pulls away and smirks gently at you. You shiver under his gaze and gulp.

"So you're the reason Allen is being hunted down," You state and rub your wrists. He nods and salutes you with two fingers.

"I'm Nea D. Campbell, have a safe day, (F/N)~" He states as he walks down the alley opposite of where the CROW are heading. You gulp and stand confidently.

"Thanks, Nea!" You call out. He stops at the entrance and turns to look at you. He blinks rapidly as if confused.

"For what?" He asks. You rub the back of your head while dusts your cheeks.

"You didn't have to hide me with you." You state. He could've tossed you out to the CROW in order to slow them down if he truly wanted to.

"Bye (F/N)…" He simply chuckles and disappears into the crowd of people. You let out a sigh of relief and rub the sweat off of your head.

"Dear sweet lord I'm alive~" You cry out to the blue sky. CROW were being weird around you lately.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next!
> 
> O for Order~


	17. O for Order~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johnny slipped you over the files regarding a certain incident...

You slowly shut the file with information about the incident of the North American branch as well as additional notes from Johnny. Tears line your eyes, but they're hidden with the shadows. The scientst across the room glances at you every now and then as you're tucked in the corner of the Science division with the files.

"The Order is horrible for doing this. Just to win this war? At this cost?" You think as you push the files and lift your legs up to your chest to lean your head on your knees. Johnny contemplates walking over to check up on you only for Lenalee to hand him a mug and whisper into his ear. He watches the oriental exorcist approach you in his stead.

"Maybe it was a mistake signing up to be an exorcist." You think as you close your eyes. You lift your head at the sound of a mug being placed on the wooden table in front of you. Your eyes trail up the person's arm only to focus on Lenalee's bright smile.

"Here, (F/N). This should help. Let me know if you need anything." She says with a soft smile while placing a gentle hand on your shoulder. She then walks away as you turn to see the white mug with your initials on it. A warm flutter blossoms in your chest.

"Hm… maybe the Order's not so bad." You chuckle to yourself and lift the mug to your lips and tip it back to taste coffee that is made with care.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next...
> 
> P for Pain~


	18. P for Pain~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought you were being stalked by some old guy, turns out you were wrong...

You thought nothing would ever overcome the pain of losing your mother. Yeah… you take that back as white feathers dig into your hands and crack your bones causing a splitting scream to emerge from your lips.

It attracts the attention of nearby akuma as you fall to your knees holding your hands to your chest. The brown haired Cardinal maliciously smiles as he adjusts the glasses on his nose. The darkness reflected in his eyes betrayed the holiness of his title.

"You're getting in the way, child. The Heart is concerned." He states. You grit your teeth and glare through your tears at this _monster_. He grabs your chin and grips it tightly as he lifts you a foot above the ground.

"The H-Heart?" You question, voice wavering from fear of the unknown and fear of the being in front of you. His eyes narrow as he opens his mouth to continue whatever holy words slip off his tongue, but a dark-skinned hand punches the Cardinal so hard that you're harshly dropped onto the stone below.

Your eyes travel up the buff, spiky haired Noah who's standing in front of you. You immediately push yourself up using your elbows as you realize you cannot move your hand or fingers. You sit on a bench and observe as the Noah fights against the monster that eventually runs off. Your muscles tense in fear, but there's nothing you can do as he approaches you and crouches down to your height.

"Who are you?" You ask wanting to know the name of the Noah that will kill you.The fear in your eyes are reflected back at you on his tinted glasses.

"Mercym. You must be (F/N) (L/N) the others were talking about." He states and lifts a hand. You wince and close your eyes immediately. He stares at your trembling form and pats your head.

"I pity you, (F/N)." He states. The shivers racking your body are endless as you watch the Noah disappear into what you presume is the new ark. You curse under your breath as you realize just how alive the pain makes you feel and so grateful that you burst into tears while laughing in disbelief.

You escaped a certain death by two monsters in one day. What a lucky exorcist you are…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up...
> 
> Q for Quarrel~


End file.
